


Good progress

by ImmortalHK



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: In which Magolor has a good day
Relationships: Magolor/Taranza (Kirby)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Good progress

“Everybody make some  _ noise!” _

Magolor happily shouted along to the vocal loops on a loud, driving techno record from planet hotbeat. It was a group called T.A.C that he listened to only on  _ very  _ good days.

The lor halted the music as Taranza bursted in.

“Magolor! I heard loud music, are you alright? Who hurt you!?” The spider dramatically grabbed The front of Magolor’s cloak, prompting Magolor to laugh.

“Get  _ off  _ me! I’ll have you know I listen to pop ballads when I’m sad, right now I’m just… really on a roll!” Magolor started to bounce with excitement, which put an easy smile on Taranza’s face.

“I’m glad to see you smiling again! What’s the good news?”

“I’ve been translating- and translating and coding and breaking down firewalls and  _ translating  _ and most of it is useless junk text, but like-!!” Magolor started winding his hands in front of him, as if he was trying to pull up words that had bottlenecked inside. “It’s incredible! They left behind all kinds of notes, warnings about malfunctioning parts, schedules, notices, the lead engineer left behind a  _ diary!  _ A diary! I haven’t translated much of it yet but she had a crush on the ship’s  _ medic! _ ”

Taranza grinned and settled himself on a chair close to the lor’s control desk. “Do you know what the ship was used for…?” Magolor deflated and Taranza immediately regretted his words. “I mean! You’ve only just started so-“

“The ship  _ has  _ a purpose, but the crew I’m getting this information on didn’t know it. They were the  _ test  _ crew. They made sure everything was functional and then docked the ship on Halcandra for its real mission- or for all I know more tests. Who  _ knows  _ how many different crews manned this ship! Or… if the calamity happened before another could take it.” Magolor leaned against his desk, looking wistful.

Taranza sighed, not liking the slightly heavier atmosphere. “Isn’t it still amazing that you can read all of this though? It all would otherwise be lost to time.”

Magolor Perked up again. “If I’m lucky I can find the  _ original  _ mechanic’s notes! It’ll be gibberish to me, a lot of their technical jargon is but just to  _ have  _ it-“ Magolor stopped himself. “You didn’t come here to listen to me talk about dead people, what’s got you abusing your priority entry into my ship~?”

“Magolor.” Taranza began. “I’ll  _ gladly  _ listen to you talk about dead people all you like. I’m happy to see you so happy!”

Magolor was thankful he had his Hood up and clasped over his mouth, in case the gooey, heart melting feeling that had just spread over him was as visible as he  _ felt  _ it was. “Th-thats nice of you, ‘Ranza but I already told you everything important, I’m taking a break from translating to organize all these text files better.”

“Oh, that’s good, I told you to stop overworking yourself!” Taranza stood. “I stopped by to talk to you about the renaissance fair-“

“Completely forgot about that!”

“I figured!” Taranza laughed. “You’re still running the novelty shop?”

“Yep! I have my costume ready but my merchandise is… lacking.”

“You’ve got a month!”

“Let’s pray that’s enough. Why bring it up?”

Taranza nervously fixed his hair, another set of arms wringing his hands together.

“I, well… want to co-op with you. Y’know, you sell toy weapons, I peddle some pressed flowers? Please Dedede wants all major staff at this thing and I can’t risk any pay cuts on this groundskeeping job.”

Magolor blinked. “You should really ask for a raise. B-but sure! I don’t see why not! It’ll be fun!” Magolor felt light. All this great progress and not in less than a month he’d be spending all day side by side with Taranza what unbelievable  _ luck- _

“Oh stars thank you I don’t have the time to set up a stand with all my other work and the very important hours I spend eating donuts.” Magolor snorted. “Oh! Susie offered to help with your stall.”

“Would rather die.”

_ Taranza  _ snorted. “Figured. I’ll tell her to pass the offer to Francisa or something. I  _ can’t  _ thank you enough! If you need my help for anything I’ll be glad to help!”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Great, gotta get back to the castle now- plants won’t water themselves. I’ll be seeing you!”

“Bye~!”

Magolor listened as Taranza stepped out and the door closed behind him. Then he turned his music back on at full volume, letting joy completely flood him.

“ _ Everybody Rock yo’ body!!!” _

**Author's Note:**

> “Immi just be writin any damn thing huh?”
> 
> I decided to do something lighthearted and simple to keep my momentum-


End file.
